The present invention relates to foldable chairs of the type comprised of a lightweight tubular support frame and canvas sheet seat and back-rest upholstery, for use at sea shores, recreation sites, etc., whereby the chairs are easily converted from a neatly folded package portable storage position into a comfortable, unfolded service position.
The invention provides for chairs of this kind, specially designed to minimize the storage space requirement, thereby facilitating portability.
These goals are accomplished by designing the chairs to achieve a complex, three-dimensional folding; i.e. when folding the chair, all four legs converge and approach one another, in a tripod-like fashion, becoming compacted into a neat elongated package. The folded package may be easily carried under one's arm or within a suitable sheath similar to a golfbag.